


Thursday 10:56

by Veron104_alterlove



Series: Skam France-works [5]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Comforting Eliott demaury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veron104_alterlove/pseuds/Veron104_alterlove
Summary: An au on Lucas comforting Eliott during an episode





	Thursday 10:56

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an AU  
> If you have any suggestions please let me know :)

Lucas comforts Elliot during episode. 

🦝🦔 Thursday 10:56 🦔🦝

Lucas went up to Alex again. “Hey dude, have you seen Eliott? I haven’t seen him.”

“Sorry man, he hasn’t been here since Monday.” Alex walked away.

Lucas knew something was up and intended on finding out. He walked out of school and went straight to the bus stop. He tried calling Eliott but he didn’t answer. 

After the bus ride to Elliot’s apartment, he ran to Elliott’s floor and knocked on his door. No one answered. Weird. 

He kept knocking until Eliott showed. He looked terrible. He had bags under his eyes and looked utterly miserable. 

“Lucas, what are you doing here? I don’t want you to see me like this.” Eliott let Lucas inside and Eliott went to his room, which was pitch black. He got under the covers. Lucas followed him and sat on his bed. 

“What do you mean ‘I don’t want you to see me like this’? We’ve been dating for three months, I don’t care what you look like, because you’re still beautiful to me. What’s wrong?”

“There’s something I haven’t told you.”

“What is it, babe?”

Eliott sighs and decides to tell him. “I’m bipolar, which means sometimes, I get down, depressed, and sad, like I am now. I don’t want to go to school and I just wanna be alone.”

“Okay, So you’re having an episode, or a bad day now?”

“Yeah, I guess you can say that.”

“Why didn’t you tell me this?”

“I thought you’d leave me if you found out. I thought it would get you down. I didn’t wanna drag you into this.”

“You think you being bipolar would make me change the way I feel about you? It doesn’t.”

Eliott starts sniffling and crying. “Really? You sure?”

Lucas cuddles up next to Eliott and gives him a butterfly kiss. “Eli, you know how I feel about you. I love you. This isn’t gonna make me love you any less. It makes me love you more. You’re so strong and brave, going through this. And you know what, mon amour?”

Eliott shrugs. “What, babe?”

“I’m not gonna leave you. I’m going to be right at you’re side because I know you’re going to get through this. This isn’t going to affect our relationship, okay? Because without a doubt, we’re gonna be with each other forever.”

Eliott’s lips curved up and he nods. “You know I love you, right?”

“You’d better. I don’t do my hair for nothing.”

Eliott laughs and then intertwines his fingers with Lucas’. 

“Just remember, you’re not alone, mon amour,” Lucas says. “Well take this minute for minute, okay?”

“Okay. What are we going to do this minute then?”

“We could kiss, if you’re up for it.”

“Okay, mec.”

Lucas laughed and stroked Eliott’s messy hair. Then, Eliott and Lucas kissed and it seemed like everyone else had disappeared.


End file.
